


Kissing Time…?

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Bajo cubierta, Senku y Gen al fin logran hablar después de estar varios días separados durante su estancia en Estados Unidos. Es así como, después de escuchar sobre el “pequeño incidente” de Senku de su propia boca, ambos al fin disfrutan pequeños momentos de intimidad.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kissing Time…?

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Yaoi, One shot corto, pequeño romance con toque de comedia, pequeño capricho mío de solo imaginarlos besándose. SPOILERS DEL MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 169
> 
> Pareja: SenGen (Senku Ishigami x Gen Asagiri)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Esto es realmente corto así que no quiero desperdiciar demasiadas palabras. Por supuesto ni Dr. Stone ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

-¿¡¿¡Se puede saber por qué tienes tan mala suerte?!?!- fue lo que exclamó Gen apenas Senku terminó de contar toda la historia.- ¡Te dispararon, casi mueres y después de eso ¿te subiste a una avioneta?! ¡No sé si eres alguien demasiado inteligente o demasiado estúpido!- Gen posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Senku, comenzando a zarandearlo, debido a que aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Senku por otro lado, solo se dejaba mover por el mentalista mientras se cubría uno de sus oídos con el meñique derecho.

Sabía que, a pesar de ser un excelente mentiroso y lector de las emociones humanas, el mismo Gen no podía contener sus expresiones de sorpresa cuando le atacaban de forma tan directa. Ya se imaginaba de antemano que tendría alguna reacción como esa, así que solo le quedaba aguantar en silencio hasta que el otro se calmara.

Ambos se encontraban bajo cubierta del barco que había tomado del bando de Xeno para huir del loco Stanley, era el primer momento a solas que ambos compartían luego de haber estado separados por varios días, debido a la gravedad de la herida de Senku y a que Gen, ignorante y alejado de todos sus compañeros del Reino Científico, actuaba como espía en la fortaleza de estadounidense.

Algunos minutos después al fin lo soltó y tomó algunos suspiros, tratando de calmar el estridente palpitar de su corazón.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Senku, luego de algunos segundos en silencio, Gen solo lo miró con cierta molestia antes de volver a dar otro suspiro.- Es mejor que te enteraras de esta forma a que si Ryusui o Chrome te lo decían, no habia otra forma para contratacar a Stanley y Xeno.

Senku tenía razón, prefería haberlo escuchado de su misma boca a tener que sufrir con el incómodo momento de enterarse por terceros, aun así, sentía bastante molestia por lo poco cuidadoso que podía resultar ser el científico.

Ocultando ambas manos debajo de sus mangas mientras hacia un puchero digno de cualquier infante, Gen solo asintió en silencio mientras veía hacia la pared más cercana.

Agradecía la confianza que Senku le tenía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de estar en cierto grado molesto con él.

-Gen.- al escuchar pronunciar solo su nombre, el mentalista giró levemente su rostro, sorprendido, dio un saltito cuando Senku puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, dispuesto a mantenerlo quieto mientras acercaba su propio rostro, probablemente queriendo besar sus labios.

Pero Gen debía mantenerse firme.

-Nada de besos, cariño.- dijo con cierta sorna y sarcasmo justo antes de interponer su palma entre ambos, sintiendo los labios de Senku sobre la piel de su mano.- Una semana. Estuvimos separados una semana y fue tiempo suficiente para que fueses víctima otra vez de intento de homicidio. ¿No crees que eres merecedor de una penalización?- sonrió tétricamente, esa sonrisa parecida a la de un zorro con claras malas intenciones.

-No es como si hubiese querido que me mataran.- Senku tomó la muñeca de Gen, apartándola de su cara.- Además, tú fuiste el idiota que se infiltró en territorio enemigo sin consultar a nadie en primer lugar.

-Solo vi la oportunidad para espiar al enemigo, muy diferente a ser baleado.- se defendía Gen.

-Desde un punto de vista lógico, fue igual o más riesgoso a lo que yo hice, por lo que me parece que estamos a mano, al menos por ahora.- Senku volvía a acercar su propio rostro al de Gen, aun sosteniéndolo de la muñeca. De haberlo querido, el mentalista pudo haber vuelto a interrumpir con su mano libre pero, cayendo también en el juego, simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable toque.

Al fin el beso hizo presencia, primero tímido y despacio, sin embargo no tardó en que sus bocas se entreabrieran y sus lenguas comenzaran a inspeccionar terreno ajeno.

 _“Senku-chan realmente se ha vuelto bueno en esto”_ pensó para sí Gen cuando sintió como el científico le tomaba de la nuca para evitar que se alejara. Hasta hace un par de meses Ishigami era tan inexperto en el tema de los besos que era Gen quien siempre tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, pero después de algunas sesiones de prácticas, era ahora el científico quien podía llevar el control completo del ritmo entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos, creyendo que el momento romántico se prolongaría, pero no pudo evitar sentirse en cierta manera frustrado cuando los labios de Senku se separaron al poco tiempo de haber empezado.

Al no sentir que volvían a reiniciar el contacto, Gen no tuvo otra opción que volver a abrirlos, solo para toparse con un Senku con una expresión de desconcierto plasmada en su cara.

-¿Senku… chan?- preguntó confundido, alzando su ceja derecha al no poder entender la inesperada pausa.

-¿Gen, has estado fumando?- la seriedad en el tono de Senku era realmente palpable, lo suficiente para que el otro sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

_“¿Qué?”._

No supo ni siquiera cómo reaccionar ante la extraña pregunta.

Sin embargo, ciertos recuerdos fugaces pasaron por su mente cuando logró comprenderla. ¿Fumar? Al pasar su lengua por sobre sus propios dientes pudo sentir, de forma casi imperceptible, el sabor que tenían los cigarrillos que logró sonsacarle a Stanley.

Porque, verdaderamente, Gen habia aprovechado a probar algunos pares de éstos durante su estadía en la fortaleza de Xeno.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… si, supongo que fueron unos pocos.- contestó, aunque sintió cierto arrepentimiento al ver la expresión de repulsión que puso Senku al oír su respuesta.

Antes de la petrificación, Gen no era un fumador activo, sin embargo, debido al mundo y ambiente del espectáculo en donde solía moverse, admitía haber probado el tabaco por primera vez a una edad relativamente (bastante) temprana. No tenía ningún vicio o adicción, pero llegó a sucumbir ante su sabor cuando el estrés lo sobrepasaba o cuando buscaba un momento de relajación.

Después de despertar en aquella era de piedra postmoderna, Gen no extrañó en ningún momento la sensación del cigarrillo, podría decirse que era más adicto a un refresco de cola bien frío antes del tabaco. Eso sí, admitía haber pensado por primera vez en ellos cuando vio a Stanley fumar en territorio estadounidense.

Y bueno, jamás creyó que un pequeño placer causara aquella expresión en su científico favorito.

-Enfermedades cardiacas, daño a los pulmones, cáncer de pulmón, garganta, estomago, vejiga; daños en las encías, enfermedades oculares, ulceras estomacales, daños al estómago, hígado y riñones; baja en tus defensas, pérdida de peso, falta de nutrientes…- Senku levantaba una y otra vez los dedos de sus manos mientras enumeraba el sinfín de enfermedades, tan rápido que Gen no encontraba momento para si quiera tratar de preguntar.- Y un largo etcétera. No eres tonto, sabes todo el tipo de enfermedades que puede provocar el fumar.

-¿Eh?- completamente confundido y fallando como mentalista demostrando su enorme despiste, Gen no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa negativa de Senku. El más joven terminó por solo suspirar gravemente antes de ponerse de pie.

 _“Vaya, ¿a Senku-chan no le gusta el sabor al cigarro?”_ pensaba, con cierto cosquilleo en su pecho, al tiempo que cubría su boca detrás de sus mangas largas.

-Iré con Francois, tal vez tenga algo para aliviar el mal sabor.- visiblemente indignado, Senku estaba a punto de partir, pero al sentir como los dedos de Gen sujetaban su ropa fue suficiente para detenerlo.

Cuando giró pudo ver como el mayor ponía esos sobre exagerados ojos brillosos con una evidente expresión a dramatismo farsante.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gustan mis besos, Senku-chan?- preguntó en algo que más bien parecía un fastidioso chillido.

Senku sintió una venita de molestia palpitar en su frente, además de un horrible tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-No es eso lo que estoy diciendo.- se rascaba la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, el mentalista siempre lograba ponerle en las situaciones más incomodas cuando actuaba de esa manera.- Tus besos siguen siendo igual de buenos, lo que no me gusta es…

Senku dejó de hablar al razonar lo que acababa de decir, avergonzado volvió a mirar a Gen a los ojos. El mentalista estaba sonrojado, tan rojo que hasta sus orejas se colorearon de un simpático color carmín, y aquella expresión no parecía ser para nada fingida.

Gen no esperaba tanta honestidad impregnada en solo una frase de Senku.

-N-No, lo que quiero decir es que…- decidió mejor desviar su mirada hacia el techo y, sintiendo aun calor en su piel, cubrió su rostro con su palma. No habia nada que pudiese decir para ignorar el bochornoso momento.

-Vaya, vaya, Senku-chan, no esperaba una confesión tan romántica de un hombre como tú.- trataba de alardear Gen, aunque por dentro aún sentía como su ritmo cardiaco no disminuía.- Si me lo pides de esa forma supongo que tendré que dejar el vicio del cigarrillo, no quiero que mi amoroso novio empiece a dudar de los buenos que son mis besos solo por un poco de sabor a tabaco.

-Mentalista, siempre torciendo las palabras de otro.- comentó resignado, queriendo aparentar, aunque fuese un poco.

-Anda, no quiero volver a oír sobre problemas pulmonares y del corazón de alguien que tuvo sangrado interno por que le dispararon.- comenzó a bromear, sacando traviesamente la lengua antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir corriendo de ahí. Senku gruñó levemente al ver su actitud infantil pero, cuando supo que Gen ya no lo veía de frente, se sintió con la confianza de sonreír levemente.

No. A Senku no le gustaba para nada el sabor de tabaco, fumar siempre le habia parecido un acto bastante irresponsable, aun mas cuando las personas eran conscientes de todos los males que contraían con ello. Sin embargo… no es que ese beso fuese malo, no se habia detenido por repulsión ni asco, simplemente el cambio de sabor fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

No era malo en lo absoluto.

Pero no era del tipo de personas que pudiesen decir en voz alta que, tal vez, existía la pequeña posibilidad de disfrutar de unos labios con sabor a cigarrillo.

Especialmente si esos labios eran de cierto mentalista.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Desde hace unos días que no podía dejar de fantasear con Senku y Gen besándose luego de su reencuentro nada romántico y prácticamente inexistente en el manga. Así que agradezco a la infinidad de fanarts en twitter que lograron inspirarme para escribir este pequeño escrito jajaja. En fin, ya saben, pueden dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews y espero que nos volvamos a leer en algún futuro no muy lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
